Jeremy Andrus
Unnamed sister |job = Electrician |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Abductor |mo = Torture by electric shock Strangulation Death by torture |victims = 24+ killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Christopher Allen Nelson |appearance = Limelight }} "Beg me not to." Jeremy Andrus is a prolific serial killer, occasional serial rapist, and abductor who appeared in Limelight. Background Jeremy's background is not specified or verified, though Hotch's brief summary of it said that he came from a poor broken home, had a criminal record of petty crimes and lewd behavior, and went to trade school where he studied to become an electrician. His childhood drawings suggested that he had a happy upbringing and several interests, but after his mother divorced his father or died, he became reclusive and, over time, developed sadistic tendencies. In adulthood, Jeremy became a serial killer, killing his first victim, Dana Foster, on March 3, 2002 and keeping it up without his murders being connected until 2008. At first, he abducted one woman at a time with months between victims, but eventually he had to speed up his killings to get release, eventually escalating to torturing two victims at once. When he no longer was able to derive enough pleasure, he stopped paying rent for a storage unit containing incriminating evidence, ensuring that the contents were sold off through an auction, in order to relive his crimes through the media coverage. Limelight In the beginning of the episode, the contents of the self-storage facility were sold after he missed paying his rent. When the buyers looked among them, they found sadistic pornography, bondage images and journal pages in which Jeremy had planned his future serial killing, writing about various methods of torture, abduction, binding and suspension techniques, etc, accompanied by drawings. They contacted the police who in turn contacted the local FBI. An ambitious local agent, Jill Morris, saw the incident as a way to gain personal fame and improve her career, but realized when she looked through the items that there was nothing among them proving that Jeremy had lived out his fantasies. She planted an old strain of her own hair (she was blonde, but had dyed her hair brown to be taken more seriously and kept some of her old hair as a keepsake) among them and called for the BAU, who sent Rossi and Reid to look through the items. Tricking them with the planted evidence, Jill ensured that the rest of the team arrived. As the investigation proceeded, the BAU used the journal pages to determine Jeremy's M.O. and discovered some of his real victims. As a result of Jill's media coverage of the case, Jeremy developed a fixation on her personally, taunting her by leaving an anonymous 911 call that led her to the bodies of two of his victims. He eventually abducted Kat Townsley, a female journalist and friend of Jill, emailed Jill a scanned-in letter along with an address to a parking garage, made Kat call her, abducted Jill as well and took them both to his residence. He then tortured and killed Kat, making Jill watch. The BAU were able to narrow down the list of suspects to Jeremy's address and were able to save Jill just before he was going to torture her. As the SWAT team entered, Jill told him it was over. Jeremy replied: "No, it'll never be over. Not for us." and allowed himself to be arrested. He was last seen in an interrogation room being questioned by Morgan, confessing to murders he had committed over the years. Modus Operandi Jeremy targeted Caucasian, attractive career women in their 30s. He would abduct his victims after striking them in the head with a blunt object, knocking them out. After that, he would take them somewhere secluded to suspend them from the ceiling with rope. He would torture them by electrocuting them with metal objects wired to electrical outlets. His last victim, Katrina Townsley, died from the torture he inflicted on her. He would also sometimes rape them. Afterwards, he would kill them by strangling them to death. He would take their clothes as souvenirs and alter them to his size so he could put them on and perform rehearsal fantasies, listening to audio recordings of the torture while pleasuring himself. He left the body of his first victim, Dana Foster, at the murder scene, but for all of his later victims, he would dump their bodies in different states, thereby making it harder for investigators to connect the murders; these victims were always left near highways, stripped of their clothing. Profile The unsub is a white male aged in his 30s to 40s who, judging from his knowledge of circuitry wiring, works as an electrician or an electrical engineer, a job which gives him access to his victims' homes or workplaces and therefore enough time to observe them. He targets successful career women because he finds them strong, righteous, and unattainable, so he seeks to tear them down, reduce them to basic sexual creatures, and punish them. He is a clear sexual sadist of the anger-excitation typology, meaning that he becomes sexually aroused by his victims' suffering. Technically, the killings come afterwards, for he is actually after the pain his victims feel, and he takes his time to exact maximum stimulation. It is believed that he takes his victims' clothing for rehearsal fantasies; by dressing up as his victims, he can relive the torture, and it is during this time that he most likely pleasures himself in order to reinforce his association between suffering and gratification. When he eventually becomes dissatisfied with reliving the torture, he seeks out a new victim. He has been killing women for a long time and has also been thinking about killing for most of his life. He will continue to evolve his M.O., finding new ways of challenging himself and increasing his stimulation threshold; there are no bond holds for him. It was revealed that Jeremy frequently called women "bleeders", which is a misogynistic term that refers to menstruation. Real-Life Comparison Andrus is similar to Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi, a.k.a. "The Hillside Stranglers". All three were psychopathic sexual sadists and organized serial killers who targeted women, whom they would abduct, rape, torture, and kill by strangulation, and escalated to committing at least one double homicide. Also, Andrus torturing his victims using electroshock is an allusion to Buono and Bianchi using the same torture method on their tenth victim. Known Victims *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: **March 3, 2002: Dana Foster **2003: ***January 9: Karen Patters ***August 1: Lindsey Minton ***November: Anson **Unspecified dates from 2003 to 2005: At least thirteen unnamed victims **Unspecified dates from 2005 to 2007: At least three unnamed victims **2007: ***September 29 : ****Mimi Adams ****Sara Coswell ***November: Unnamed woman **January 23, 2008: Katrina Townsley and Jill Morris : ***Katrina Townsley ***Jill Morris Notes *While investigating his murders, Jill Morris created several possible nicknames for Jeremy, which were The AC/DC Killer, ETK - Electrocute/Torture/Kill, The High Voltage Slayer, The Fusebox Butcher, and The Shock Therapist. *In one of Jeremy's journal pages, he made plans to suspend his victims from the ceiling and burn them with a blowtorch. In another, he considered branding his initials into his victims as a calling card. In another, he made up a whole plan for abducting a divorced woman near a softball field. He would pretend to have dropped his keys, ask for help, and then knock her out. Appearances *Season Three **Limelight References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Rapists